


Under the Rose

by Luciano0



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano0/pseuds/Luciano0
Summary: 人类Tonix吸血鬼Marco含蓄车车，看个人理解。前半部分与be有些许区别，he与be在前文内容的细节部分有暗示。本链接为HE，请放心食用。（难吃也是HE。）文末有一些意象指代解释，可帮助理解高速飙车。





	Under the Rose

Under the Rose (he)

————————————————————————————————————  
Ⅰ. 序

***

你的眼通向我最心驰神往的一片海。

有时候我会假装我是个画家，  
我的眼睛就是笔刷，  
把你的身影描在我的心上，  
我的身体就是嵌着你肖像的画框。

谁都不能碰，我会把你紧紧的包裹，  
我们之间完全没有间隙，  
谁也不能把我们分隔。  
你知道我时刻都看着你，  
谁让我眼里只有你呢？

但你可不是我，  
不是那幽魂，时时刻刻  
觊觎着这美景，  
只有我能发现  
切割着你神采奕奕面容的光影。

我把画挂在我胸腔内画室的中央，  
你的眼睛恰好通向画室外的波浪。  
你猜你的眼睛做了什么？  
它会帮忙。  
它会帮我爱你笑容荡漾。

当我的眼忙于记录你的模样，  
你的眼给我带来一片清凉，  
咸咸的，却又像甜甜的蜜糖，  
那里的太阳  
喜欢去偷看海浪间藏起来的你*。

*：无法在阳光下去看见你。

****

那时人若谈起你。

那时人若谈起你，  
绝离不开你的美好。  
倒不是说你只有美，  
但能令人忘却烦恼。

尤为深刻是你的美。  
每次人们提起你  
脸上无不泛起艳羡，  
说时光被你的美蒙昧。

你不经常出现，  
可声声惊叹  
夹杂在窃窃私语间；  
男人们说你没经历过风吹日晒，  
更别提那战火纷飞；  
女人们说你被神眷顾，  
夜里的月光便是你的甘露。

谣传有人问你  
为什么你总是这样令人驻足，  
你袒露：  
你眼里总是贪婪地望着你的欲望，  
只要这欲望不被安抚，  
你就永不原谅时光。

他们并不会明白和知晓，  
你的饥渴永远不会有被满足，  
垂冷的血液只与悲萦绕。  
什么被神眷顾，  
荒唐至极，你吃尽神赐的苦；  
真真假假眠于名为孤寂的梦，  
设身处地，永恒悲哀由何生。

———————————————————————————————————————

Ⅱ. 初   
***

我凝望怒放的玫瑰老了朱颜。

当我躲在厚重帘后算下一秒钟，  
明媚的白昼将要失足坠入狰狞的夜；  
当我凝望怒放的玫瑰老了娇容，  
鬓间的卷发沾上些微的皑皑白雪；

然后我看见那棵树枝叶散尽，  
之前它曾荫蔽一张稚嫩脸庞；  
夏天的苍翠无力的束手就擒，  
背负着沉重的白被送往远方；

于是我不禁为你的时光焦虑，  
终有一天你要变成时间结成的锈；  
所有的美和芳菲都弃你而去，  
看着你枯萎我却流浪过无数春秋。

****

我看够了熟悉的灿烂朝阳。

书中轶事难解虚无，  
年轻气盛寻求救赎，  
不免为轻狂趋之若骛。

我跨上马，  
跳过山间的涓涓细流，  
踏过林中的潮湿泥土，  
目标只有一个。

那无人曾去过的悬崖，  
矗立着传说。  
赌注是一朵玫瑰，  
多庆幸我没有放弃它。

原本你只一刻是属于我，  
可我忍不住，  
或许——  
压根没想要把目光移挪。

你看着远处草地上的阳光，  
大概在想为什么那温暖不会蔓延到高墙。  
如此唯美，蓦然低头，  
轻而易举击溃心的防守。

几缕金发滑落遮住苍白的脸颊，  
淡粉色的唇吻着笑，  
发丝攀上金棕色的眼睫，  
在比阳光更明媚的金色下，  
掩映着初夏的碧绿湖面。

原来不是太阳的温暖不愿来，  
而是阳光自知比不上  
即使是在凄凉里也藏不住的耀眼。

也不知是花枝刺痛了手指  
还是我失去了握住一支玫瑰的力气，  
花从我指尖回到了花丛间。  
你斜倚在窗边，  
葱白的食指遮不住狡黠的笑颜。  
Unter der Rose.*

*在玫瑰花下：古代德国用玫瑰作为提示，告诉人们不要把玫瑰花下的言行透露给别人。神话来源——丘比特为了让撞见自己母亲情事的神不要告密，于是给了一束玫瑰，请他守住秘密。所以under the rose意为守口如瓶。

***

梦中的凝望。

我想了很多关于你的往事，你是怎样出现的，你是怎样成长的……  
眼睛闭得越紧，所见越明亮，它们整天整天的无所事事，只看见最无味的东西。  
我不记得事情是如何发生的了。

有一天白天，当我入睡，  
梦中却向你凝望；  
你的影子仿佛都在发着光，  
以至于我闭上的眼都感受到清明的光亮。

我的眼睛偷偷告诉我，  
若能够在真正的明媚里将你凝望，  
那将会是多么美好的景象。  
即使在阴影里，你也照耀我。

睡了太久的我，头一次再也不想醒来，只求日日将你得见。

****

我对你的念因何而起。

那朵玫瑰烂在了地里。  
我没有再捡起来，几次三番，但还是不想空手而归，再抬头的时候，我以为你还会在你的窗边看着我，对我微笑，用你的美令我缄默……  
没有，我失去你了。  
这距离让我悲泣。  
我从喧闹的山谷，无论多少隔绝，都来到你的寓所，纵使我离你那么近，对你我间的阻碍亦无济于事。  
至此，我一生的苦恼与欢乐都拜你所赐。

Ⅲ. 缠

***

日和夜携手把我折磨。

你这小偷，我清楚的知道早在十年前你就偷走我了我的心神。  
现在，带走我的玫瑰又带走我的眼。  
我的身心得不到片刻的安息，我烦躁，白天的逼压到了夜晚没有点点衰微，反而夜以继日令我寝食难安。  
直到我被周遭的喧闹惊醒，你背对着我，漫步在昏暗的路边。我如此好奇，在角落里，你的身影逐渐消失，我该追逐或是后退。  
折磨从不吝惜它对我的爱，如果我在暗夜里无法寻得救赎，是否就彻底逃不过它的禁锢？

我啊，莫名对大海有了永久地依恋，  
它是我的镜子，透过粼粼的波光，  
出现了灵魂还未离去的幻觉，  
它本就是深渊，不比海沟浅。

我忍不住猜想我在海上的倒影，  
里面有没有目光和双臂拥抱它，  
但我面向大海悲叹不可遏制时，  
你又排遣了我无法驱逐的愁绪。

我们俩无不守口如瓶，缄默不言；  
你，绝不能获知我内里的羞耻，  
我，绝没能探明你内心的旖旎，  
我们装模作样严守各自的机密。

夜里的海不平静，看海的人心不宁。

****

在我身上你或许会看见夏天。

在我身上你或许会看见夏天，  
当绿叶，或苍翠，或随风摇曳  
拥抱茁壮的树枝窃窃私语——  
多嘴的鸟雀，曾经有宁静的夜。

在我身上你或许会看见晨霭，  
它在日升后向西方徐徐探索。  
在骄阳占据白日的偏心宠爱，  
静静消失于林间万类的村落。

在我身上你或许会看见蜃楼，  
它在青春的热浪里若隐若现。  
在龟裂的河床上迟早被吞没，  
让给予它生命的烈焰燃为烟。

有时人们抱怨严冬的冷漠，  
我从不觉得，但不愿反驳。  
我的青春不属于夏天，  
喜欢秋天向南的飞燕，  
也许真正的我属于冬天。

但这不重要了，  
现在我只想  
倾身去吻月光花*的香叶；  
无论寒冬或酷暑。  
我为你守夜。

你是否故意用影子使我向前，  
欲闭的眼帘引诱厌厌长夜漫漫？  
你是否要我辗转反侧不成寐，  
用你的影子来玩弄令梦眼疲惫？

我可舍不得责备它，  
它是你的使者，  
来试探我的回应，  
来嗅探我的虚假。

你狡黠的笑使我睁开昏昏睡眼；  
忽闪的睫毛使我放弃甜美酣睡，  
为你，我不敢再入梦，  
为你的缘故。

我为你守夜，  
你却在别处清醒，  
远远对着我，  
你却在和别人笑。

月光花：夜间开放的花，白色或淡黄色。

***

今晚你说什么呢？

今晚你说什么呢？彷徨至此的灵魂，  
我的爱，我憔悴的心，  
对你所闻所见，以好奇的眼神，  
使你魂不守舍的人儿，你倾吐什么？

既然你失语，那由我来发号施令：  
“爱我。”  
我命令你爱我，  
若要离开我，别等到最后。

****  
我的挚爱，我求你怜悯。

整整数月，残酷的太阳将我炙烤；  
我祈求温柔的月光使我回魂，  
环顾这阴郁的世界，多么令人沉沦，  
若你在深渊等我，那我便坠入诅咒的圈套。

我的爱，你褪尽衣衫，要我爱你，  
我怎敢违抗，我的主？  
你那叮当回响的昂贵首饰，  
如同吉普赛女巫的蛊，  
要我臣服。

细链*窸窣抖动发出不屑的嘲讽，  
最耀眼的金色是你的金发，  
最夺目的珠宝是你的碧眸；  
这世界真使我心醉神迷，  
我已然融于其间，难舍难分。

于是你躺下，任我恣意爱抚，  
我的爱情如浪涛，  
不停歇向你涌来，  
你从床榻中的柔软处  
露出贪欢的媚笑。

你像驯服的猎豹那样凝视着我，  
带着茫然，如梦一般的神情  
用柔韧的力量尝试新的姿势，  
天真与浪漫，无邪与淫荡交织  
使我的眼不敢背叛你的美丽。

你的手臂，藕足，大腿和纤腰，  
冰一般光滑，  
又似天鹅颈的婀娜；  
在我眼前摇摆，  
你的小腹，你的腰间，我种下一串葡萄*。

在我眼前的是一尊有生命的雕塑，  
每一寸线条都巧夺天工，  
腰肢苗条令我恋慕，  
这生灵，在床榻造就的风情万种，  
足以使我放弃一切，乃至末路。

再看一眼令人失神的笑容，  
再听一声抑不住的嗔唤；  
忧郁中暗藏狡黠的眼神，  
空气中弥漫旖旎的甜蜜；  
我沉溺其中，流连不已。

泪水与汗水在颈窝汇成溪流  
顺着极乐间向后仰起的脖颈  
涌入我忧愁的心浇熄熊熊欲火；  
我的灵魂，正大快朵颐  
你那以生命为土壤  
开出的时间的花朵。

***

你用似水温柔掩盖你的罪过。  
耻辱被你的抚慰逗弄  
恰似为玫瑰的馨香  
迷惑的泥泞间的蠕虫；  
你的温柔为它开放。

黑夜为羞赧蒙上一层轻纱，  
乌云遮住了塞勒涅的双眼，  
不忍她目睹这残忍的谋杀！  
我冤，因我是窒息的猎物，  
而你！

柔情化作出鞘的匕首*；  
残忍地一次次刺入  
我那不堪蹂躏的心*。  
在你精美的盛装下，  
裹藏着恶魔般的凶残。

将我的恶名冠以你！  
我可怜的备受凌辱的灵魂，  
如今让禁忌的耻辱紧紧捆缚，  
心甘情愿成为被你带来的爱  
禁锢的囚徒。

我像酒鬼离不开酒盅，  
像亡命赌徒疯狂下注；  
你的血是我的酒，  
你的汗珠为木骰；  
该死！

犹如蛆虫逃不脱腐尸，  
我躲不过你蜜语诱惑，  
这诅咒，何时是个头！  
你不帮我解脱，  
我便始终臣服。

求你，用你的利刃*  
为我争取自由。  
求你，用晶莹白浪*  
拯救我的怯懦。

用滚烫的热吻复活冰冷的尸身。

****

多么侥幸，我得以窥伺你的美。

是你柔软的呼吸将我唤醒，  
让我得此殊荣窥伺我亲爱的你；  
懒散如软绵绵的猫，  
俊秀的脸庞半埋进绒被里，  
还在为昨夜的大胆害羞其旖旎。

我可不敢吵醒爱挠人的猫，  
背后的酥痒时刻提醒我离开你要轻，  
要像羽毛在空气里打旋儿那样轻，  
要像阳光爱抚窗棂那样轻，  
更要像我吻过你的发旋那样轻。

我该怎样描述我眼前的美景？  
或许我不该狂妄的认为自己可以。  
我倚坐在窗边，  
初夏清晨的晨光将我的眼与你隔绝，  
但你还是在那儿，唯美又安静。

优美的躯体，  
云朵一样柔软的肌肤，  
我眼中的光弃我而去，  
溜到你身边，  
不敢放肆。

怕自己会灼伤这奢侈的丝绸。  
你未着寸缕，  
衬的你肤白如雪  
暗红色天鹅绒是你唯一的庇佑，

好像摇篮护着熟睡的婴孩，  
风都不敢喘息，  
生怕坏了这难得的静谧。  
最奇妙的是，  
我分明没有在你身边，  
鼻尖却萦绕有你的发香在。

***

我占有你，像一场不愿醒来的美梦。  
我绞尽脑汁，思索应该如何躲避你含情脉脉的注视。

时隔太久，我再次见到了神；  
沐浴在新生的阳光里，  
周身被金色围绕，卑微的我，  
连蜉蝣都不如的东西。

怎敢直视我的神明，  
怎敢鼓起勇气乞求拥抱……  
你的目光令我不安和焦躁，  
只能欺骗自己还在梦里；  
梦里我还依偎在你怀里颤抖，  
梦里你还在我耳边亲昵地唤我……

你快别再用你的笑容嘲讽我，  
我自知羞耻，不敢抬头。  
可涤荡一切污浊的海  
无法带走我的罪，  
我选择背负渎神的恶名继续行走。

****

我从未像如今将光明憎恨。

在黑白颠倒的日子里，  
我才真的理解了活着的意义。  
为了你的爱，我和时光争执，  
我深知，  
这炎夏焕发的一切生机都会消逝；

如我的生命不过是你的一瞬，  
自然就知道搬弄这些把戏。  
人如草木，年少时欣欣向荣，  
盛极必反，付出代价时一切繁华、  
璀璨都将从记忆中凋敝。

而你的长夏永不凋落；  
你将永远站在那里，  
轻笑我笨拙的爱，  
雀跃着向我跑来，  
扑进我怀里。

从此，我眼里只有月光和你。

***

尽管时光猖狂。

贪婪的时间，一股脑的闷头向前跑，  
从来不回头，即使当初它为你裹上襁褓，  
也藏不住它背后的诡计。  
如疯癫的萨图尔*，  
从未停止吞噬途经的一切，  
竟囫囵吞下自己的爱子。

我不信神，我做了个决定，  
只要你愿意，  
我便将你从神的庇佑里偷走。  
亲爱的，只要你点头。

别怪我自私，  
几次季节的更迭，  
几次悲喜的交替，  
那狡猾的时光  
便会在我的爱前捷足先登，  
肆意摧残我最深爱的你。

我最不屑的敌人，  
成就了如今最完美的你，  
又要从我身边将你带走，  
我却没办法不向它的淫威臣服。

时间的刻刀，  
别把岁月刻在我爱的眉间和眼角，  
也别在可爱的脸颊上留下讨厌的涂鸦，  
别摧毁了青春的城堡。

萨图尔：Saturn,古罗马神话的农神，因害怕自己的孩子将来杀死自己，吞吃了自己的孩子，只有朱庇特逃过一劫。

****

你究竟来自哪？

我拥着你冰冷的身体，  
思索困惑已久的问题。  
你究竟来自天堂还是地狱，  
为什么你眼里同时藏着怜悯与憎恶，  
把深爱统统给我而愤恨撒向人间。

有时你眼中既藏着黎明的曙光，  
又包含垂暮的落日，  
在黄昏时带来清晨草叶上露水的清香……  
被银色的柔雾笼罩的阳台，  
冰冷如雪的身体如钻石般闪耀，  
我多害怕我滚烫的嘴唇令你融化。

可我更怕你不被融化，  
你纤长的双腿缠在我的腰际，  
像极了一旁覆在石壁上的蔷薇藤，  
它攀的那样紧，  
像花露挽留蛱蝶的刺吻*，  
像你的手臂搂住我的颈。

夜沉重的帷幕下，  
月光指引我搜寻你的目光；  
当我俯身追逐你的双唇，  
畅饮被你的情动融化的津液，  
无休止的吻  
使这甘甜的毒将我的意识驱逐，  
连灵魂都成为你的奴仆。

***

晚风撩拨着无名的花*在枝头颤动*，  
朵朵吐露香艳的芳馨*。  
几阵疾风留步，  
树叶颤抖着  
晚霜的白露*静悄悄没入了尘土……

我看见了伺机而动的红色的花*。  
爱人呀，你该如何抉择？

红色的花：远处人们带着火把和武器逐渐逼近。

****  
与你的吻一同拥抱死亡和新生。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Ⅳ. 死  
***  
灿烂亦会消逝。

不舍昼夜的时光还是带着狰狞的冬天结果了盛夏，绿叶全落下，严霜老妪沉重的破烂斗篷长得拖在地，所行之处，万物生机都一片死寂。  
你还在呼吸，缠绵低语还萦绕在我耳畔。  
亲爱的，你看，远处那片松林，夏天的时候从不缺了雾气的陪伴，它们拥得那样紧，就连阳光也奈何不了几分。松林从不问那雾气从哪儿来，可能是海上，但它不问。每天清晨，它们会在一起度过好几个时辰，好像它们一直都这样，然后过一会儿，松林就会发现雾气离开了，仿佛它从未来过，翩然而至，又悄然消失，如它来时。直到有一天，松林发现雾气夜里就踱步来了，带着它最爱的寒冷，有时它会呆一整天，一整夜，几天几夜，好几个月……  
松林发现丛间的玫瑰不见了，剩下的是无尽的白茫茫，枯萎的花枝和阴森森的荆棘，满目皆是赤裸裸。

唯独你，成为命运伴我左右。

****

最后的黄昏，我种下的玫瑰，在冬日绽放。

埋葬奥丝塔拉*的棺材里，  
我紧紧拥你入怀，  
你美得无所顾忌的躯体，  
从容又放纵地炫耀  
注定不幸的光辉和美丽。

你的吻如不停歇的飞瀑  
勇敢无谓地投入无底的山渊，  
带着愉悦的呜咽，  
如倾泻的骤雨，汹涌又悠远；  
爱人的蜜吻浸润我的苗圃*。

既然生命也不会比你的爱更长久，  
那我便死，并以此重生活下去。

奥丝塔拉*：央格鲁撒克逊神话中的春天和黎明女神。此句：在冰天雪地里。  
*：bj

***

贪婪的死亡，冰冷的唇攫取你最后的温暖的吻。

我的心在你胸中雀跃，  
罪恶欢愉在负罪的中兴奋不已，  
一群游荡在腐臭中的古老幽魂  
心花怒放高唱引战的久远歌曲。

你自焚亢奋的灵魂  
燃着熊熊欲火烧尽我的厌世之苦，  
今夜无论我如何献祭  
也无法满足初生的你的无度兽欲。

一望无际的白，暖融融的血肉之躯将深红的馥郁种在黑黢黢的荆棘里。

****

你又展示出  
挑逗的慵态和眉目  
叫我怎么抵挡的住，  
在这衰败的景象里  
娇羞的爱恰好流露。

细白的手指暗自慕恋  
热情与活力交织的隐秘之地，  
流连你的肉体  
沉浸在自己偷欢带来的窃喜，  
婉转吟哦，欲壑难填。

你睁开被风迷乱的眼睛  
想知道大海是否仁慈，  
碧波荡漾的眼问询  
大海是否原谅  
一心追逐蓝天的浪。

泛红的碧眼含着泪水，  
低垂的眼帘，无辜的神情  
以及钝痛后的快感，  
滑落的双腿，  
一切都不够衬托你的美。

我发疯似的想要捕获你，  
箭头失控的胡乱瞄准  
你的一切，你的所有，  
我对你的颤抖熟视无睹  
对你的求饶充耳不闻；

我感到我的血液在奔流，  
好像林间牧神在哭泣。  
我听见血流经枯木腐朽，  
仿佛阿多尼斯*已死去。  
只有我为这一切欢欣不已。

直到我从黑暗里复活，  
你投出深情的目光凝视着我，  
满怀着宁静的爱意侧卧在我怀里。

疼痛无法将我烦恼，寒冷永远把我围绕。

阿多尼斯*：希腊神话中，春季植物之神。

Ⅴ. 生  
***

从此，我们与光明为敌。

我亲爱的，你感觉如何？你是否终于明白你把自己交给了恶魔？  
此后，除了死亡，世间再无他物可以温暖你。  
你将以夜为昼，承受世界无休的折磨。

****

我感到四周阴森的恐怖都向我侵袭，  
雪也不如我更阴冷；  
我从未如此强大，  
没有凡物能伤我毫分。

我听不见心跳的声音，  
耳边尽是风呼啸的哀鸣  
铁蹄践踏过林间的小路，  
黑压压的蝼蚁蜂拥而至……  
还有望不到尽头的，对死亡的爱慕。

但等等，我最深爱的你  
我还预见一场幸福的婚礼，  
你我并肩前行  
享受地狱给予血色的施洗。

波瑞阿斯*带来神的祝福  
天使离去低垂着头颅；  
我与你踏雪共舞，  
直至破晓伫足。

世界归于沉寂，  
我们心满意足  
赤条条向着深渊而去，  
红色的玫瑰*开满了白色的花圃*。

波瑞阿斯*：希腊神话的北风神（东北风），严冬的象征。

———————————————————————————————————————

Ⅵ. 守

***

我趴在窗边，手中的玫瑰散发着馥郁的芳香。  
笑眯眯地看着你，再问一次问了几百年的问题：  
我亲爱的你，我看见了红色的花，  
你该如何抉择？

****

我低下头，靠近唯美的你：  
Under the Rose，  
与你的吻一同拥抱死亡和新生。

———————————————-————Ende——————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 如果先看了be，此处可从“缠”的后半部分开始看。当然，不看也可以。 
> 
> 大部分意像指代有深意，好像有深意的基本都是车。嗯。言传了就不刺激了。  
细链：身体链。 葡萄：青青紫紫的吻痕。匕首，利刃，利箭：Toni的huge。 晶莹白浪：semen。花露——湿润的“蜜露”。蛱蝶——翅膀拥抱花朵，大腿的姿势。刺吻：自行带入蝴蝶吸食花蜜时口器的动作。 无名的花*：“花”（x处）。颤动*：为爱人的热情，身体的不住颤抖。 芳馨*：“蜜液”。 白露：semen。  
其他请自行发挥，怎么快乐怎么来。  
梗概：  
序：Marco与Toni倒叙自己对他们之间的纠葛的回忆。  
初：Toni在Marco古老庄园的玫瑰之下初见Marco,但Marco在Toni小时候无意间来到自己花园附近的树下时，便已见过了Toni，而且一直记得小Toni的在树下酣睡的可爱模样。Toni对Marco的印象一直都是道听途说，直到后来遇见。Toni长大了，少年人的心性让他对流言蜚语中的古老庄园充满好奇，一心要去看个究竟。夕阳里，玫瑰芬芳四溢，他看见了Marco,一见倾心。  
缠：Marco时隔十几年后再见toni，他的小toni已经变成意气风发的少年，更加心动。于是一天夜里，他去到山下的郡，在小巷间穿梭，走着走着，无意间看见toni的身影，悄悄跟着。toni去了一个小酒馆坐下来。Marco坐在角落，偷偷窥视着，toni也看见了他。两个人各怀心事，却都未上前。Marco甚至和周围人相谈甚欢，toni只是默默的看着。之后，Marco离开，他知道toni跟在他身后。他们来到了Marco的庄园，互相表达爱意。toni愈发爱marco，而marco在度过漫长岁月之后遇到了toni，完全投身于令他发疯的爱情。  
时间就这么慢慢过去，转眼到了冬天。   
toni和marco的事终于还是被人们发现了。小小的郡很快便传开了toni背叛了神明，不仅选择了禁忌，还被山上的怪物诱惑入了歧途。他们要去杀了marco，烧掉庄园。于是marco让toni抉择，被他转化为吸血鬼还是别的选择。Toni选择背弃光明，永远陪伴marco。他们赤身裸体在皑皑白雪的荆棘丛间缠绵，toni被荆棘的刺扎上，一身都是细密的红红的伤口，血滴在雪里，像冬日里开出的玫瑰。于是，在“玫瑰”之下，toni完成了重生，他对marco的爱也随着，在玫瑰之下重生。  
生：toni完成转化后，对鲜血无尽的渴望和他对marco强烈的爱使得他疯狂的杀死那些前来想杀死marco的人们，于是他和Marco屠杀了所有人，赤裸的身体上洒满了鲜血，白茫茫的雪地也被血染得通红。toni在吸血鬼能力的影响下，看见了他和Marco 幸福的未来，于是他俩牵手离去，白皑皑的地上，血红的脚印就像盛开的玫瑰，这是只属于他们的血色婚礼。  
守：很久之后，toni和marco在某处定居。又到了初夏，正是玫瑰盛开的时候marco手持一朵玫瑰，倚靠着窗。toni凑过来，就像他们初见时的样子。


End file.
